


Falling for You

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Teachers!AU, blood mention, broken glass, falling, human!AU, improper lab safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Anonymous asked: Analogical: "Honestly, I can fix it later. What matters right now is whether or not you're hurt."Virgil is a short boyo who teaches AP English and Logan is a tol boyo who teaches Chemistry





	Falling for You

Virgil knew that Logan had strict rules about the lab. Don’t go near current experiments, especially without proper equipment. Don’t mess with the beakers. If you need something from a high shelf, tell Logan and let him get it, don’t try to get it yourself. Don’t climb on the counters.

But those rules were for the students, and goddammit Virgil really needed that box of labcoats on top of the cabinet. Why did Logan even keep them that high, that was not fair.

Virgil heard someone clear their throat behind him. He went to turn around, but his shoe slipped off the counter and he fell backwards, the box of lab coats landing on top of him. His hand hit a test tube rack and those crashed next to him, shattering and spilling their contents.

Logan was quick to respond, grabbing the first aid kit from the nearest lab station, then kneeling by Virgil’s side.

“Are you alright, did you hit your head?”

“I don’t think so. I’m sorry, I think I ruined an experiment.”

“Honestly, I can fix it later. What matters right now is whether or not you’re hurt.”

Virgil nodded and went to sit up a little better, wincing when he put pressure on his hand.

“Let me see?”

Virgil nodded again and held his hand out for the chemistry teacher to inspect. Logan took it and started dabbing at it with a cotton ball. “The wound looks superficial. I’ll bandage it up and get you to the nurse. Luckily all that was in those test tubes was water and hydrogen peroxide. You should be fine.”

“Thanks Lo.”

“Of course, I should probably ask what the AP English teacher needs with my lab coats?”

Virgil blushed a little. “We’re reading Frankenstein…”

Logan chuckled a little as he finished wrapping Virgil’s hand. “Next time, ask me to grab them. I’d rather not have a repeat of this incident.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Let’s get you to the nurse.”


End file.
